Star Wars: The Skywalker Destiny
by andrewmctague
Summary: What would happen if Luke made a different decision during the final battle? What would happen if Darth Vader died by his hand instead of by Palpatine's? What would happen if Palpatine was still the Emperor of the galaxy and the rebel alliance were all but destroyed? What if the only hope for the galaxy wasn't just a Skywalker, but also a Solo? (Enjoy as a brain-teaser)


Luke Skywalker was standing on the viewing platform of the Death Star. In front of him was his father Darth Vader. They were both breathing heavily after a fierce fight. Vader was missing an arm and was cowering against the railing in fear. His master, the Sith Palpatine, was taunting Luke. Luke was struggling with his feelings, as he was trying to do the right thing for a Jedi; but he wanted revenge for all the pain that Vader had caused him and his loved ones. With one final glance out the viewport and one final whispered apology to his best friend and his sister, he brought his green lightsaber swinging down and cut straight through Vader's neck and letting his head roll into the abyss below.

With one last sigh he turned away from the broken robotic body. As he looked up Palpatine decided it was time for the first lesson. As Luke knelt in front of him, he lifted his hands and let lightning pour out and through the young Sith apprentices body. In agony, Luke began to curl up into a ball as he fell further and further to the dark side of the force. Palpatine let the lightning stop and stood over him with a sickly grin. With a wave of his hand Vader's body tumbled into the abyss to join his head. A blue ghost appeared where Vader's body had been, taking the shape of Anakin Skywalker (like the way he had been before he had destroyed the Jedi). He opened his mouth, and instead of it just being one voice, the voices of all the Jedi of the past all called out to Luke to turn back. With one final scream, Luke used the power of the dark side to call a wave of power to wash away the ghosts and extinguish their power in the room. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He opened them and a pleased Palpatine started to cackle: his eyes were bright yellow!

Meanwhile down on the planet, Han Solo and Leia Organa were finishing of the Stormtrooper garrison from the sheild generator. The rebels were just rounding up the last of the strays while the Ewoks were getting the celebrations started early. They were just about to start a fire when they all heard Leia cry out in agony. Han ran to help her and caught her just as her legs buckled and she started to fall. The look in her eyes nearly made Han drop her. She looked terrified of something but Han couldn't see anything around him except people staring at them. He looked to Leia for an answer. "It's Luke! We're in danger here! We have to leave!" Han looked shocked. "I'm sure the kid can handle himself" he replied "I mean, he is a Jedi." Leia started crying while Han tried to comfort her. "It's not Luke that's in trouble; it's us from Luke" she managed to choke out through her sobs. Han looked at her in confusion then glanced at the rest of the troops seeing the same expression he suspected was on his own face. As softly as he could, he placed Leia back on her feet although he hooked an arm around her just in case she fell again. "We need to move away now. Get the droids please". By now she had recovered her composure mostly and the only sign that something was wrong was the puffiness round her eyes. Han started to lead her away after promises to tell him what was going on after the rest of them got on the ship. With the celebrations ruined, the rebel soldiers left the Ewoks to feast while they left the atmosphere and started to set the hyperspace coordinates to get away from the planet. Just as Leia say down in her seat, she felt the ship lurch and started to cry silently to herself again...

 **Hi there people, I wrote this chapter a while ago on with the intention of continuing it into a longer book. After not having the ideas or the motivation needed to actually continue the book, I decided to leave the story as a one-shot. Enjoy but please don't review and ask for me to continue it.**


End file.
